


Seriously Un-Straight Boys: Coming HOme

by heartsdesire456



Series: Straight Boys (the series) [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the 'Straight Boys' series: The boys getting home from tour are met by gossiping boyfriends... yes, it really is that pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Un-Straight Boys: Coming HOme

**Author's Note:**

> ... I was very bored? *shrug*

Brad was standing in front of the arrival board, waiting impatiently for Neil’s flight to be announced. Neil had gone on tour with Adam again, and Brad hadn’t seen him in nearly two months. He checked his phone again, only to gasp when, out of nowhere, he was slapped on the ass. “HEY!” he cried turning, only to blink when Sutan smirked at him. “Oh hey, you!” he said, hugging Sutan.

“What’re you doing here?” Sutan asked, stepping back.

Brad grinned. “Probably the same as you, picking up my man,” he said, glancing back at the arrivals board.

Sutan nodded. “Sauli’s here somewhere. I ditched him in the bathroom. He gave me a ride,” he explained, and Brad chuckled.

“Aww, we’re all waiting on our boys,” he said, then snickered. “I feel like a war wife or something,” he said, and Sutan rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, definitely. Back from the grizzly battle of stardom,” he said, then hummed. “Well, actually yours is a PA, he probably does go into tour like war. He was such a bossy little thing when I toured with them,” he said, and Brad sighed.

“I miss my baby. I want him to be here already!” he whined, pouting. “It’s been so long since I saw him. Talking on the phone just isn’t the same.”

“So in other words,” Sauli cut in, sliding up beside Sutan. “You’re ready to end the dry spell,” he teased and Brad laughed.

“No, I mean… well yeah, sure, it’ll be nice to get laid again, but I really meant it in a general ‘I miss my boyfriend’ way,” he said, shrugging.

Sutan scoffed. “Fuck that, I’m getting Tommy and going home to get laid,” he said bluntly, and Brad laughed.

“Aww, that’s so selfish, what if he’s tired? I figure Neil will fall asleep on the drive home, wake up long enough to fall into bed and sleep for a day,” he said, and Sutan scoffed.

“Tommy can sleep after he blows me,” he said with a smirk.

Sauli snickered. “You’re sure you’re really as old as you are?” he teased and Sutan flipped him off.

“What, like you’re not gonna get some as soon as you get home?” he said skeptically and Sauli smirked.

“Well, that’s assuming we don’t start making out in the back seat on the drive home,” he said, and Brad snorted.

“You two! God! You’re such men,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going to demand sex from my poor tired boyfriend. I’m more worried about making sure he gets some sleep and relaxes after such a hard tour,” he said, crossing his arms.

Sutan snickered. “Well aren’t you a good little house wife,” he teased. “Either the sex is really bad, or you’ve been getting some help here at home,” he teased and Brad glared.

“I swear, you do realize men don’t run on sex alone, right?” he asked, and Sutan shot Sauli a look.

“Clearly, he dates the wrong guys,” he said, and Sauli smirked.

“Come on, you dated my guy before, you know what kind of man I’m dealing with,” he said, and Brad shrugged.

“Well he was a much younger man then,” he pointed out. “I mean, come on, a man in his thirties can’t be as much of a sex addict as one in his early twenties,” he pointed out.

Sutan smirked. “You’ve clearly never met TommyJoe,” he said, and Brad rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t count, I can only imagine the kinky shit you two get up to,” he said, and Sutan grinned.

“Why Brad, you think about my sex life?” he teased. “Don’t blame you, I’ve known Neil Lambert a long time, I can only imagine you have the most boring sex life _ever_.”

Sauli smirked. “Not if he’s anything like his brother,” he said, and Brad rolled his eyes.

“Unless things have changed drastically, I’m pretty sure Adam Lambert is a fairly vanilla guy,” he said and Sauli shrugged.

“Don’t have to be kinky like Sutan and Tommy to have a spicy sex life,” he said, and Brad shot Sutan a look.

“Exactly how kinky are we talking?” he asked and Sutan smirked.

“Not terribly, I mean, it isn’t like we’ve got a sex-dungeon somewhere,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Mildly kinky, really. I mean, Tommy sort of really likes to be held down or have his wrists tied, but it isn’t like we’re getting into S and M or something,” he said.

Sauli shot Sutan a curious look. “Tell me, do you _really_ mean to tell me Tommy’s that much of a bottom?” he asked and Sutan grinned.

“Not always, I mean, he can be pretty toppy sometimes, but surprisingly, Tommy’s really into it. I’ve never dated anybody I topped this much,” he said, then poked Sauli. “I heard a rumor,” he said, smirking. “Tommy says he heard you and Adam are nearly evenly versatile,” he said, and Sauli smirked.

“And?” he asked, and Sutan cracked up.

“Wow, I’m just… the mental image of you topping Adam, oh God!” he giggled, hands over his mouth. “I mean, I didn’t think Adam would be a _total_ top, but nearly even switching? Amusing,” he said.

Sauli nodded at Brad. “What about you?” he asked, and Cheeks snorted.

“Bitch, I’m a total bottom. I’m talking like… even if Neil was interested in switching it up, it would just be really, really bad,” he said, grinning impishly. “The good Lord didn’t make me this tiny and cute to do all the work, you know?” 

Sutan snorted. “You’re lazy is what you mean,” he said, and Cheeks shrugged.

“I like certain things is all.”

Sauli leaned closer. “Really though, I’ve never dated a formerly-straight man. Is the sex any good at all?” he asked, and Brad grinned.

“Oh yeah, definitely!” He smirked. “Best I ever had, really.”

Sutan shot him a disbelieving look. “Bull, Neil Lambert is like… the human form of khaki pants,” he said, and Cheeks shot him a look.

“You may have a kinky little boyfriend, but my man is the most romantic and passionate lover I’ve ever had,” he said, then snickered. “And I’ll be honest,” he nodded at Sauli. “I thought when I was dating his boyfriend that THAT was the most romantic and passionate a man could get!”

Sauli chuckled. “Well, they try to deny it, but Adam and Neil are such alike in personality, it adds up,” he said. “Although, I have to say, I’m not surprised because Neil’s more the ‘bring home to mom’ type and Adam’s the wild rocker type. You’d think Adam’s whole ‘sex god’ thing would make him wilder than he is, but I would expect it’s more of an ‘always the quiet ones’ thing,” he said, and Sutan shot Brad a curious look.

“What do you mean by romantic and passionate?” he demanded. “I mean… he’s NEIL!”

Brad smiled, sighing as he gazed off into space. “Neil is so randomly sweet, you know? I mean, sure there’s lazy, random sex, but Neil can be so romantic and passionate. Like… one night he randomly came home with flowers for me for no reason, he’ll randomly text me to tell me he loves me during the day, he likes taking me out to dinner and treating me to sweet dates and stuff,” he said, then giggled. “And then some days he’s absolutely the most passionate lover ever. There was one night not long before he left for tour that I was cooking when he got home, and he just came up to start kissing my neck while I was at the sink, then ended up taking me right there on the kitchen floor,” he said, and Sutan sniggered.

“What is it with you two and kitchens?” he teased and Cheeks poked him in the side.

“Then one night he came home, I was watching TV, and he just scooped me up, carried me to the bedroom, then made hot, slow, passionate love to me all night long for absolutely no reason at all,” he said, sighing dreamily. “He’s really fucking good at that,” he said, smirking. “I’m not sure if it’s the fact I really love that man or if he’s just that good at making sex incredibly intense.”

“Why Cheeks! How dare you tell my dude about our illicit affair!” Everybody turned at Tommy’s voice to find a grinning Tommy walking towards them.

“Hey TommyJoe!” Sutan said, and Tommy rushed the last few steps into his arms to hug him. Sutan kissed the top of his head, smiling down at the blond as he snuggled into his chest.

“Mmmm okay, I’m home now,” Tommy said, tipping his head back, letting Sutan peck his lips. “Although apparently you’ve heard all about my affair with Cheeks. Oops?” he offered and Brad scoffed.

“Ew. I heard all about your kinky little hand-tying fetish,” he said, and Tommy smirked up at Sutan.

“Oh he did, huh?” he asked, and Sutan smirked, leaning down to kiss him.

“Mmmm, at least I didn’t tell him about how much you like it when I come on you,” he said, and Tommy growled, nipping at Sutan’s chin.

“Speaking of sex,” he said, and Sutan nodded, grinning.

“Oh yeah, as soon as Adam gets his fuzzy ass out here and Sauli can drive us home, you’re not getting out of bed for days,” he said, and Tommy gave Sutan the filthiest look Cheeks had ever seen.

“Ew, you realize we’re still here, right?” he said, and Sauli grinned.

“Bitch.”

“Pussy.” 

“Asshat-”

“Jackass-“

They all turned at the voices of Adam and Neil, both of which were elbowing each other and cursing each other in turn as they strolled towards them. Neil shoved Adam to the side some and Adam growled. “Dickhole,” he said, shoving him back.

Neil just scoffed and kicked Adam, making him nearly trip. “Douchekanoe,” he said, and Adam stopped, frowning.

“Fuck, you win this time,” he said begrudgingly.

Cheeks lit up. “Neil-y!” he cried and Neil looked up quickly, a smile bursting on his face. Cheeks squealed and rushed over, jumping on Neil, who dropped his bag in time to catch his boyfriend, grinning as he held him close, Brad’s toes dragging the ground as they spun around.

“Baby,” Neil sighed, kissing his face.

Brad giggled brightly, arms around his neck as Neil stopped spinning and set him down. “God, I’ve missed you,” he said, standing on his toes to kiss Neil quickly.

Neil beamed. “I love you,” he said breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together as they stood, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Adam wandered over to Sauli, who smiled. “Hey,” he said, reaching out to grab Adam’s hand with a smile.

Adam scoffed. “How is it my jackass little brother gets that reaction-“ he said, nodding to Brad and Neil, who were talking ninety-to-nothing as they clung to each other, heads pressed together. “And I get a ‘hey’?” he asked with a pout.

Sauli snickered. “Cause I’m not permanently on a sappy ass sugar high like Cheeks,” he said, then smiled as he tipped his lips up to meet Adam’s. “Welcome home,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“Good to be back.”

“Alright, this was fun and all,” Sutan cut in. “But we’ve got to go. Seriously,” he said, then glanced at Tommy, who was giving him a dark, heavy look. “Seriously for real,” he stressed.

Adam just rolled his eyes. “Slut.”

“See you guys later,” Brad said cheerfully, hand laced with Neil’s as they walked back over. “Neil-y needs to get home and rest, you damn rock stars cause my baby so much stress,” he said with a dramatic pout of concern at Neil. “So we’ll see you guys later!”

Neil rolled his eyes fondly, nodding to the others as he left with Brad swinging their hands between them.


End file.
